Memorie Dementicate
by Silvereyedfreak
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in Zero's dream saying she is his family. Zero is overjoyed but happiness like this comes with a price. Is Zero willing to lose all of his memories and live with programmed ones? Most of all what does Kaname think?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight!

* * *

Zero finds himself in a very familiar place. Then it hits him he's at his old house then he sees a younger version of himself and his brother. 'It's the day I lost everything' thought Zero. He watched as his nightmare/memory unfolded. It was the same until the very end until he saw something that wasn't supposed to be there.

It was a girl, give or take a few years younger than him. She had the same silver hair as him but black and red streak in and it was long. She had glasses that shielded her silvery-violet eyes.

She wore clunky combat boots, black knee highs, skin tight black and silver long sleeve shirt over a skull t-shirt. She wore fingerless gloves that covered her pale skin and two pentagram one on each wrist.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"You don't even remember your little sister Zero. Well it's not surprising since I tweaked your memory a bit. Well does Marionette ring a bell?"

"Nette?"

"Niisan!" said Marionette running to Zero. "Sorry I have to do this Nii-san but you have to forget who you are it will be easier that way." she explained sadly.

"Wait- What no! Sorry sis that isn't going to happen. I can't forget who I am! The people I know the people I care!" 'And Kaname…' he blushed. Mentally he may act like he hated that pureblood, but deep down he really liked him.

"What about me and Ichi-Nii we miss you too and Yuuki said I could do this!"

"Here why don't we make a deal after your memories are alter we will come back to the academy and I'll even let you have two days to prepare yourself either that or I'll force you" Marionette said lifting her glasses her fangs bared and looking straight at her brother her eyes taking a hazy affect. Zero started to get very confused and started to forget things.

Just before Zero forgot everything his sister puts her glasses back. "So what's your choice?" Marionette asked.

"You promise you'll enroll me back here?" Zero asked.

"Of course!" his Nette said adding silently, "but we are enrolling into the night class, not the day class."

"Fine I choose that option now, come over here, I missed you!"

Marionette ran to her brother giving him a big hug. "I missed you so much I was really afraid that you turn into a level E without us." she sobbed, clutching her brother.

"Shh it's ok I'm here… Shh, it's okay" Zero comforted her.

"You'll need to wake up soon" she said sadly.

"It is okay, Nette I'll see you soon enough."

"It's not that" she said pulling out a vial of liquid. It was blood. "Both Ichi and I were bitten and we are full vampires now, yet we are still hunters. Before I make you forget I have to make sure we don't lose you, I'm sorry brother but two days from now you will have to drink that woman's blood that turned you. If I have to give you a little push. Please forgive Zero-Nii, we just can't lose you again we break if t-" she was stopped by Zero hugging her tightly again.

"I may not like the idea of this all but if we get to be a family again even without mom or dad I'll do it."

"Zero you have to wake up now. I love you" Nette whispered.

"I love you too, Imouto-chan" Zero said.

Zero was pulled into consciousness by Yuuki throwing a book at his face. "Hurry up Zero we are going to be late!"

'Well might as well make due what I got and not to worry anyone.' Zero thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight!

* * *

Kaname could say he was P. but that would be an understatement. So far his night. He ended up with no sleep at all with all the "activities" going on in the moon dorms.

Then he had to listen to Aidou's whining and couldn't hurt him because Akatuski was having a protective streak for his lover/cousin. The worst of all Ichijou and his little lover Shiki stole all his blood tablets. "Stupid couples"  
Kaname said under his breath. "next person who pisses me off is going to get it¡

As school let out for the Day Class Zero and Yuuki started patrolling. Yuuki was worried Zero was never on time for patrol heck he never goes to school. And instead of threatening to shoot everyone with Bloody Rose he just halfheartedly yelled. She was about to ask what was wrong when what look to a female Zero came walking over.

"Hello, I'm Ayumuu. Headmaster Cross said I could help patrol with guys these are my antivampire weapons Bleeding Hearts and Dying Rose" "Ayumuu" said pointing to the twin guns in the holsters at her side. "Hi "Ayumuu" and welcome to Cross Academy" Zero said softly with a faraway look in his eyes. This freak Yuuki out but she mutter out an "Hello."

"You seem to need a little help" "Ayumuu" said laughing "let me help"  
"Anyone who doesn't want to find out what it's like to be castrated with a spoon or a 60foot pole shoved up their ass better leave now" she said with morbid sadistic voice. Immediately everyone ran too the Sun dorms except one. The figure ran to the bushes.

"I'll get the kid I must of scared them don't know how though" "Ayumuu lied smoothly. Running to catch the figure. Then Sayori came running "Yuuki-chan the Headmaster would like to talk about your latest test come with me" she said dragging Yuuki away without another word.

"Just great could this night get any worse" Zero groaned. "Hello Kiryuu and yes it can for you" a familiar voice answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight!

* * *

"Kuran¡" Zero yelled halfheartedly. "What's a matter Kiryuu scared" Kaname sneered. "No your ugly face is making me sick" he retorted. "Well soon all you are going to see soon is stars" and with Kaname threw a punch at Zero.

As Ayumuu (Marionette) ran to the bush. She saw the two people she wanted to see Ichiru and Mei. "Mei¡ Ichi-nii¡" she ran to them giving a peck on the lips to Mei and a hug to her brother. "So how did your parts of the mission go¿" asked Marionette. "Well I spiked the Day Classes food with that potion you gave me so they should start forgetting Zeze once you erase his memories" Mei stated.

"That's why I love having you a student here MeiMei¡ So much easier to carry this plan out but I missed you¡" whined Marionette. Composing herself quickly she asked "Ichi-nii what about the Night Class switch their regular blood pills with the ones Okachan made and everyone took them" Ichiru smirked.

"Perfect soon Zero will get to be with us again¡" Marionette said cheerfully. But her face suddenly dropped to a scared frown eyes glowing red she looked at Ichiru a frown marred his face and his eyes glowed red. They both whispered. "that's Niisan's blood."

With that Marionette giving Mei a quick kiss pulled up her hood saying "Ichi-nii get Mei back to her dorms now. Mei we'll call you later but bye for now love" with that Marionette ran to find Zero.

Kaname's kick landed a another blow on Zero. "Why won't you fight Kiryuu" jeered Kaname bloodlust clearly evident in his wine-coloured eyes. 'Because i don't want to your not worth it, Kuran" Zero said coughing up some blood his lilac eyes turning slowly red from the sight of blood. With that Kaname snapped."I am thirsty and stupid Ichijou and Shiki stole my blood tablets and you take my blood to drink more then you should, I guess I'll drink from you" then Kaname brought Zero's neck to his lips and bit Zero's neck.

"Get your fucking fangs out of my Niisan's neck you bastard¡" yelled Marionette hood covering her face. Then she walk up to a stunned Kaname and took the equally stunned Zero. "If you ever I mean ever hurt my niisan in any way ever again you I will kick you so hard in the balls that that your ancestors will groan in pain" and with that she launched herself on the nearest tree and ran leaving Kaname confused, freak out and another indescribable feeling at seeing the broken Zero being carried away by the petite vampire.

"I'm sorry niisan but I'm taking memories now it needs to be done now" his sister said taking off her glasses her fangs protruding her eyes taking the foggy and mesmerizing effect as they did the night before and force her brother to stare into her eyes. "wait no sis don't please I don't want to forget yet" screamed Zero but slowly gave in and just look at her sister as she chanted"Să sânge a acestei pureblood fi declanşat din nou şi l-au uitat ceea ce este realitatea şi să-l creadă ceea ce este menit a fi fantezia vedea este realitatea. Uita ¡" and with that Zero sank into a deep sleep.

* * *

Romanian to EnglishTranslation-

Let the blood of this pureblood be unleashed again and have him forget what is reality and let him believe what is meant to be fantasy see is reality. Forget¡


End file.
